


What Comes After

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [46]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare is important, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, No Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Azula (Avatar), Romantic Fluff, Soft Azula (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as azula learns, protective Ty Lee, tyzula - Freeform, vulnerable azula?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: The sex had always been good but recently Azula had gotten the feeling that Ty Lee wanted something more afterwards, and for the life of her she couldn't figure it out.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

As they got older and more mature, as happened with many couples, Azula and Ty Lee’s intimate moments became more intense and emotionally taxing.

At first, Azula treated particularly passionate trysts the same way she treated every other time that they had sex.

She would roll over and go to sleep or get up to finish work.

Every time she did this Ty Lee would give her a specific look. Azula never understood what it meant. She could tell that her girlfriend was waiting for Azula to do something but she never voiced it.

“What do you want,” Azula snapped one night. Ty Lee just watched at her with wide pleading eyes as she pulled on her robe and pulled out her desk chair. “Are you unsatisfied?”

“No, that was really great,” Ty Lee said, averting her gaze.

Azula sighed and sat back down, stroking the girl’s hair.

“What’s wrong Ty,” she said, much softer and kinder.

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired,” she murmured.

“You should go to sleep then. Good night Ty. I just need to finish something really quickly,” Azula said, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

Ty Lee nodded and lay awake, watching Azula scribble over some scrolls.

After a few similar encounters, Azula was no closer to finding out what Ty Lee wanted from her after sex.

All she noticed was that sometimes, specifically after nights where Azula railed Ty Lee so hard that the girl lost the ability to speak, Ty Lee would stare at her and after giving that up she remained awake, a little crabby, sometimes paranoid, and often insecure.

Usually by the morning she was back to normal: doting, perky and overall obsessed with Azula. Still, those longing glances left Azula disconcerted. 

Azula asked her over and over what she wanted but Ty Lee never said anything.

Her frustration coming to a head, Azula decided to consult her last resort: Mai.

Sitting across from her on a couch in the palace on evening Azula decided to broach the difficult topic of conversation.

“Can I ask you something,” she said slowly, causing Mai to look up from the knife she was playing with.

Mai noticed her friend looked vulnerable and unsure, a very rare mask for the Princess to wear.

She shrugged and Azula took it to mean she could go ahead.

“It’s about Ty Lee,” she continued.

Mai was much more intrigued now. She put her knife away and scooted closer.

“You never talk to me about your relationship,” she said.

“Because you can’t keep things to yourself,” Azula grumbled.

Mai shrugged again.

“Anyway. I just want to know if she’s mentioned anything about…” Azula trailed off.

“About what,” Mai asked. “She mentions lots of things about lots of things.”

Azula narrowed her eyes at her.

“I’m not trying to be difficult,” Mai said. “Your girlfriend is just the most talkative person I know.”

Azula took a deep breath and fought the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

“Sometimes, after we,” Azula looked down, “you know?”

“Have sex,” Mai supplied.

Azula blushed deeper and dug her nails into her palms. They were far too short to do any damage but it helped her to pull herself together.

“She looks at me and I know she wants something,” Azula said.

“Well what does she want,” Mai asked.

“I asked her,” Azula said, her tone of voice rising as her temper flared. “She won’t tell me. Does she want me to guess?”

“Don’t yell,” Mai said. “Are you trying to attract your attention to your shortcomings?”

Azula took a deep breath.

“It isn’t a shortcoming,” she said, much calmer.

“Maybe the sex is bad and she just wishes it was better but can't tell you,” Mai suggested boldly.

Azula bit her lip and considered it for a moment.

“The sex is definetly not the problem,” she said with a smirk.

“You sound confident about that, have you asked her?”

“I feel like if you make someone come ten times that’s not what they need after,” Azula said, emboldened by the challenge Mai was making.

“Ten times is just excessive,” Mai said. This time she was the one to look down, embarrassed.

“That’s what you think,” Azula said, receding into memories from previous nights.

“Wait,” Mai said, drawing Azula’s attention back to her. “You make her come ten times and then you get up and start drafting laws?”

Azula shrugged.

“She’s satisfied, I’m satisfied, the legislators are never satisfied,” Azula said.

“There’s your problem,” Mai said.

“What? The fact that I try to satisfy legislators,” Azula asked jokingly.

“No,” Mai said. “You take care of her sexual needs but not her emotional ones after.”

Azula looked confused.

“She probably wants you to hold her and tell her how much you like her or whatever,” Mai said, waving her arm.

Azula scrunched her eyebrows.

“I do that,” she said.

“Right after sex?” Mai asked.

Azula thought back to all of the moments that Ty Lee had made her wide pleading eyes at her.

“I have to go see about something,” Azula said, quickly leaving.

“You’re welcome,” Mai called after her, pulling her knife out again to play with.

“I get no gratitude,” she mumbled.

Azula marched to the dining room where Ty Lee was sitting with Suki and a few other Kyoshi Warriors having desserts.

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee called when she saw her. “Come join us!”

Azula did not miss the face that Suki made when she approached the table.

Instead of sitting down Azula bent down next to Ty Lee’s ear and cupped her hand.

“I want to fuck you so hard you can’t walk and then fuck you harder,” she whispered into Ty Lee’s ear.

Ty Lee’s entire face turned bright red and she shot up from the table.

Azula smirked.

“Really great talking to you guys. I forgot I have very important business to attend to. Very important,” she said, grabbing Azula’s hand and dragging her out of the room.

Agni can take Mai for saying the sex was bad, Azula thought as they sped walked to their room.

“So what brought this on,” Ty Lee asked as the door closed and Azula crushed her lips into Ty Lee’s.

“I was just sitting with Mai,” Azula said, letting her hands travel along Ty Lee’s body, “and I realized how much I’d rather have you sitting on me,” she finished.

Ty Lee giggled and then moaned as Azula sucked on her neck.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Many hours later, after Azula had made good on her promise, the two girls lay facing each other.

Ty Lee made the same eyes she usually did at Azula but this time it did not anger the princess.

Much to Ty Lee’s surprise, Azula grabbed her and pulled her in for a tight hug.

“I love you,” she whispered as Ty Lee melted into her arms.

Ty Lee looked up at her, her eyes full of tears.

“What,” Azula asked. “Did I do the wrong thing? I’m going to kill Mai,” she growled.

Ty Lee shook her head and beamed at her.

“You did the right thing,” she whispered, burying her head back into Azula.

Azula smiled and stroked her girlfriend's hair and back.

“You could have told me what you wanted. I want to make you happy and this is a big part of that too, it seems,” Azula said.

“I was just worried,” Ty Lee said as Azula shifted her up so that their faces were level and their noses were pressed together. Azula’s arms were still firmly around Ty Lee.

“Why were you worried baby,” Azula asked, adding the pet name she knew that Ty Lee loved and one that she didn't call her often enough.

Ty Lee melted a little more into Azula.

“I didn’t know if you would be… willing?”

“Anything for you,” Azula said. “Name anything and we can do it.”

“Anything?” Ty Lee asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Absolutely,” Azula said, kissing Ty Lee’s forehead.

“Can you scratch my back gently,” Ty Lee whispered.

Azula smiled and adjusted her hand movement so that she met Ty Lee’s specifications. The girl in her arms had a look of such immense contentedness in her eyes that it rivaled the look she got from sex.

“You’ve never been like this before,” Ty Lee said, watching Azula watch her.

“I will do anything for you,” Azula said. “I don’t think I’ve been clear enough about it before. If you need something and I can do it I will.

“Will you hold me tighter please,” Ty Lee asked.

Azula complied quickly, and Ty Lee felt safer than she’d ever been before inside the strong arms of her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry I was leaving this part out,” Azula said. “You deserve everything, because you are perfect.”

The compliments and the apology and the kindness washed over Ty Lee leaving her in a state of bliss.

“I’m so happy,” she whispered.

“Me too,” Azula replied.


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Azula is exceptional at masking how she really feels doesn't mean she can't experience drop, and one night Ty Lee catches on.

Ty Lee flopped onto her back panting and turned to look at Azula. 

Her girlfriend looked right back at her with a smile. 

“That was…” Azula said, pulling Ty Lee close to her. 

“So good,” the acrobat said, curling up, closing her eyes and reveling in the embrace. 

She felt Azula shiver and looked up at her quizzically. 

“What was that,” she asked. 

She noticed Azula looked slightly uncomfortable.

“Is something wrong,” she asked, placing her palm onto Azula’s cheek. She saw the princess’s face muscles twitch underneath the contact. 

“I’m fine,” Azula said. “Everything is fine. You are wonderful.”

Ty Lee knit her brows in concern. 

“Don’t make that face,” Azula said, a smile tugging at her lips. She kissed Ty Lee’s forehead in an attempt to unknot the concern present on it. 

“It’s okay for you to tell me if you want to do something,” Ty Lee said softly. “Remember when you were mad at me because I wouldn’t tell you what I needed?”

“I’m fine Ty,” she said, a little more forcefully. 

She shivered again and drew the blanket over herself more tightly. 

“I’m just a little cold,” Azula said.

Ty Lee pulled herself out of Azula’s arms and wrapped her own arms around her girlfriend. There was a lot of tension in her neck and shoulders.

Azula didn’t protest as Ty Lee cradled her head next to her own. She just draped her arms around Ty Lee’s waist. 

“If we could do anything right now, what would you want to do,” Ty Lee whispered. 

“This is nice,” Azula murmured. 

Ty Lee felt some of the tension recede, but not all of it.

“I think we can do a little bit better,” Ty Lee said, petting Azula’s hair gently. 

“It’s really okay,” she said. 

“You know baby,” Ty Lee said, adjusting Azula so they were eye to eye, “sometimes when I feel weird I like to take a nice, warm bath.” 

She could see Azula’s eye glitter at the suggestion. 

“Should we do that?” Ty Lee asked. 

“If you want,” Azula said with a shrug, but even her lying game was off and Ty Lee could tell she was excited by the idea. 

Ty Lee adjusted her arms and swept Azula out of bed. The princess’s eyes widened and she clung to Ty Lee’s neck. 

“Is this how you feel when I do this,” Azula asked as Ty Lee transported her to the bathroom and used her foot to turn on the tap. 

“Like you’re the most important girl in the world, who is so special she shouldn’t even be subjected to walking?” Ty Lee asked. “Then yes.”

Azula rolled her eyes but kissed her girlfriend's cheek. 

Ty Lee adjusted the water temperature and level as well as added several oils and bubbly soaps to the tub, all while holding Azula. 

“You don’t have to do this for me,” Azula said, allowing a very small amount of insecurity to creep into her voice. 

“I don’t do anything because I have to,” Ty Lee said. “I do everything because I love you.”

When she was satisfied with the quality of the bath she stepped in and lowered Azula in with her, putting the girl in front of herself. 

She wrapped her arms around Azula’s front and placed her chin onto her shoulder.

Azula let out an involuntary groan as she melted back into the acrobat. She closed her eyes and allowed the rose scented water to wash over her. 

“I love you,” Ty Lee whispered into Azula’s ear, causing her to smile. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she repeated as she watched her girlfriend glow and transform. 

“I love you too,” Azula said.


End file.
